Walk Like an Angel
by xShadow14x
Summary: Ami had always been someone different. She saw the world in a way that most were incapable of understanding. Walking through life mute and unable to communicate with those around you; left to just observe and think. Imagine just how catastrophically beautiful the world would become if her mind were to clash with a two thousand year old vampire known as death. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hey there my lovely readers, long time no read :o. This lovely new story of mine is the story that I had mentioned in my authors note in my first story (The Crack in Her Mask) that I was allowed to adopt by the previous owner xMissEmilyx. I'm very much nervous about posting this since it's now my second story on top of it being rewritten and continued from a previous owner. I really hope you guys like it and please please review , I would absolutely love your feedback :). Enjoy the story .

I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel

As I look out the window of the brown police cruiser I can't help but ask myself the same unanswered question of 'why am I here?'. Staring at the old worn house in front of me I'm filled with the hatred that I harbor towards this place. I hate Bon Temps. I hate the ignorance filled people that live in it who walk around with plastic smiles on their face. Everyone in this town lives in a continuous circle of the same horror filled routine of grinning in your face until you give them the latest scoop so they can go sit around their little homey kitchen and talk about you as if you were a dog.

The recent murders popping around town is doing nothing but reveal this place for what it is. A gas chamber. That's slowly killing everyone here in it.

I've been stuck in this tiny town since the day I was born . It just finally took my parents from me. And I absolutely refuse to let it take me down after them.

At this current time I'm sitting in the back of a police cruiser in front of my cousin's house. The only reason I'm here is out of sheer force. Due to my parents death and my age , which is 16, I'm unable to live on my own. Or at least thats what the law says. So here I am waiting to be smothered by the plastic love that is my dear cousin.

It was dark out. The only thing that was bringing me comfort at this moment was the stars that sat comfortably above me in the night sky. For days I could just sit outside and get lost in them. Their depth and beauty amazed me beyond comparison. I would always sneak away whenever I could and dance in the cold dewy grass beneath them. The feel of the earth beneath me never failed to bring me away from the harsh reality as I reached up to the endless night sky above me.

The police officer came around to my side and opened the door for me. I liked him, he had been nice to me. He tried an endless amount of times to try and talk to me. He told me how he was sorry for my parent's death and even offered me a small awkward smile. When he realized though, just how more occupied I was to just stare out the window and contemplate just how much of a screwed up turn my life decided to take, he broke police protocol for me. He took me through a fast food drive-thru and let me sip on a milkshake as I rode my way to my own familial prison.

My cousin came strolling out the house with, I assume, her boyfriend. Though this town was small, to be truthfully honestly, I barely ever saw my cousin. And I like it that way. I care for very few things in this world , and one of them, is definitely not my dear cousin , Sookie.

What I did care for though, were my things that made me special. That made the night glitter like a million stars, where I could feel every nerve in me come alive.

As much as I disliked her , I can't deny that my cousin was very pretty. Her blond hair was long and shiny. But though her outer beauty shined like the sun, her soul was spoiled and fake. Her aura shined a dull red mixed with purple. Her boyfriends was a midnight black with a dull red , just like Sookie's.

The officer, who I found out was named Andie since my dear cousin enjoys to bluntly point things out, had an aura of a low yellow with a hint of gray. He was sad about something.

Sookie was dramatically shocked as the officer Andie told her about my parents death. It got even more dramatic as he told her about finding me walking aimlessly past the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign. I was in a complete daze as I wandered down the road.

But truth be told it wasn't the shock of their deaths that had me dazed. It was the pressure of reality telling me that I was free from this hell hole. I loved my parents , I truly did, but they were the chain that was keeping me here.

But just as quickly as my freedom came, it was snatched away from me the second I was thrown in that police cruiser.

Sookie came over to me and wrapped me in a tight uncomfortable hug, " Oh Ami! I'm so sorry about Aunt Pattie and Uncle Dan. But you don't have to worry at all sweetie, I'll take good care of ya, kay?". She actually seemed genuine about this goal, but I chose not to think to far into it.

"Ami , this is my boyfriend Bill Comptom", He stepped forward to take my hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. " Bill this is Ami Braxton, my little cousin. Bill doesn't live with me here but he's over most of the time."

I did nothing but blink at her as Bill stared at the side of my face in, what I assume, confusion.

Sookie grew uncomfortable and tried to fill in the silence, " Hey Ami, Bill's a vampire." She blurted this out and Bill raised an eyebrow and her bluntness. My face didn't move a muscle but this explained the black aura that surrounded him.

Bill finally decided to open his mouth and turned to me with a small smile, " My condolences Miss Braxton, I apologize for having to meet due to such unfortunate events , but it is still a pleasure to meet you."

I offered a small smile in return, and the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked in Sookie's head.

"Oh! I totally forgot Bill, Ami can't speak."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 2

I woke up around 11 in the morning the next day. The sun shone brightly through the dark curtains and my eyes quickly shut at the unwanted intrusion of light. When I finally opened them I took a few seconds to really get a feel of my new surroundings.

The walls were covered with a yellow floral wallpaper that covered most of the house. My bed was slightly hard but it was comfortable and the floor boards were worn with age.

This house was ancient all on its own, years of stories lived within each and every nook and cranny of this home.

I had dreamt that I was child again. Dancing underneath the stars without a care, and the stars danced with me. It was so perfect. The night sky was brighter than I remembered. It was everything I wanted.

I lay in bed , thinking of hundreds of ways to spend the day. I finally just fell into the decision of going wherever the day took me.

I dressed quickly in old jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard and flew out my room. Peaking into Sookie's room I saw that she was still asleep , most likely due to being out late with her vampire. I left her a note telling her I went out and would be back later.

I walked dow the dirt road from her house until I finally reached a paved road. I rode my skateboard to town and rode around for what seemed like hours. I finally came upon a park where a few children were playing around. I hopped off my board and sat on the swings. I swung for a while until I got tired and just stared at the ground.

I stared at my worn sneakers and thought about how much longer they would last. I had them for at least two to three years. The bottoms were worn out and the color was fading drastically. There were one or two moth sized holes in them but I still loved wearing them. For some reason they reminded me of my child hood. Of the days where you could just simply be a child.

Suddenly, I saw another pair of shoes in front of mine.

I looked up to investigate who the owner of these feet were and why they had intruded my solidarity. It was none other than my cousin Jason Stackhouse.

He smiled at me , " Hey Ami, whatcha doin' out here by your self?" I simply shrugged and looked back down to further investigate my shoes and calculate how much longer they would last.

"Well, I'm gonna go head over to Merlotte's for lunch, ya hungry?" , Jason sounded like he really just wanted some company. I peaked at his watch and saw it was two thirty. I hadn't eaten since that milkshake yesterday , but I wasn't very hungry. I was used to not eating a lot. But I decided that I should probably eat something just to make sure I wouldn't faint or anything.

So I nodded my head and grabbed my things.

When we got to Merlotte's, Sookie was there working. She saw us come in and made a bee line towards me. "Ami! What have you been up to all day? Did you eat anything before you went out?"

I once again shrugged but at her questioning look I decided to elaborate and shook my head. "Well then, how about you and Jason just take a seat and Arlene will bring y'all some food." She finally walked away to go take a customer's order and Jason and I grabbed a seat by the window. I chose to stare out at nothing until our food came.

Jason talked to me during our lunch but it seems his favorite thing to do is talk considering he just droned on and on about useless things. I just ate quietly, nodding occasionally at the things he said. His talking was a nice distraction though, I didn't mind it.

Arlene came by the table to make chit-chat with us since the lunch rush cleared out. "So Ami, what grade you gonna be in next year?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't really say. At least I didn't know how since I was incapable of talking. Or at least to the outside world I was. I haven't been known to be able to talk since I was nine. No one really knows why. I just stopped talking. People tried to get me speaking, but I just didn't want to anymore.

Lucky for me, Jason answered for me . "She's gonna be a Junior next year. She's sixteen." He said my age proudly with a dorky smile. He was the only person who remembered my birthday. Everyone else seemed to not notice or really care. Not even Sookie remembered. But Jason was the one who came to my house and took me out to see a movie down in Shreveport every year.

After we finished eating, Jason had to head to work and left. Sookie asked me if I wanted to stay and help out with some deliveries in the back. I agreed since I had nothing better to do. I helped out in the back for a few hours and didn't realize how long I had worked until I looked outside and noticed it was dark.

I went up front to let Sookie know I wanted to go, but when I went back to the dining area I saw a very tall blond man.

His skin was as pale and his eyes were a bright blue and cold as ice. His aura was midnight black with deep blue, grey , and red around the edges. I knew immediately he was a vampire.

Sookie came out the kitchen and her face immediately turned angry and displeased when she spotted this man. "What are you doin' here, Eric?" Eric had a smirk on his face that appeared the moment she arrived.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse, I came because I knew you would miss my presence and I could deny you no longer."

He was toying with her.

It was amusing.

She frowned even harder, "Cut the shit Eric. What is it?"

His face grew serious immediately once his fun was over. "I need to speak with you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I absolutely love love love that you guys like the story :). Your reviews and favorite alerts and all of that make me so happy to write. Whats a story without any readers to hear it right ? Thank you guys :) Enjoy.

I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 3

Eric spoke to Sookie about a sheriff that has apparently gone missing in Dallas. Eric wanted Sookie to go with him because of her gift , or as she called it , her curse. Bill apparently had to go with her. I have a bad feeling about him. He's creepy.

I didn't really care for what was happening until she told me I would be coming as well.

I didn't like that. Not at all.

Apparently there was no one to watch me.

Jason was heading off to some camp, which he chose to give very vague details about.

Eric didn't seem happy about this either but after he realized Sookie wasn't letting it go he grunted a "Fine." And next thing I know I'm packed and on a small plane headed to Dallas.

Eric hadn't said a word to me the entire time. The sky was dark and the moon was high; at the hotel Sookie decided to order me to stay in my room.

Wrong move. As if that was gonna happen.

She told me I could order room service or watch tv.

The moment she left the room I was gone.

With my backpack filled with clothes and other items I was gone. I had waited a half hour just so I could make sure they were gone. The second I stepped out of that hotel it was as if a wdight had fallen off my shoulders. I smiled the biggest smile ever and started running.

I let my feet guide me around Dallas. I ran until everything just started to fade away and the city lights turned into jet streams. I ran as fast as I could, I felt as if I were flying. I jumped over curbs, trash cans, and bus benches. I even hopped fences.

I started to become tired, but I just couldn't stop running. I finally stopped running when I entered a residential area and I was out of the city life.

I took in the area around me. I had absolutely no clue where I was but that was okay. I didn't care that it was getting late but I needed a place to crash for the night. I walked around the neighborhood , areas like these tended to have a park or something for the kids living there. I walked for at least two hours until I finally found it.

There was a jungle gym with one of those tubes that the kids crawl in. I climbed into it and I've never been as happy to be short until then . I was just the right size to stretch and curl up . There were some small holes on the sides so I could look outside or see if anyone was coming. I pulled my jacked out my book bag and threw that on. Sticking my bag under my head. Soon after closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~

_I was sitting in meadow surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Everything felt peaceful; perfect._

_I laid down and sighed in content. _

_And then suddenly, it felt as if there was another presence. _

_I looked to my left and saw a handsome man laying next to me. I couldn__'__t see his face, I just felt as if he were beautiful. _

_For some odd reason I felt as if I wanted to curl up next to him. So I did._

_He chuckled and wrapped me in his arms. _

_I heard a whisper of __'__I love you.__' __And he kissed my forehead._

_Just as I sighed softly and closed my eyes. _

_Everything went black. _

_My vision returned to this beautiful man sitting on top of me. _

_And at that second I knew who it was. _

_My body filled with dread and terror and my mouth opened to scream yet my voice failed me._

_Nothing would come out._

_No one could help me._

_He screamed words at me and though I couldn__'__t hear him, I knew what they were._

_I tried to fight him off. _

_Nothing would work._

_Why wouldn__'__t it work !?_

_I realized we were on a bed._

_That very same bed. _

_It was becoming hard to breath. _

_His hands drifted down my body to my pants. _

_He started unbuttoning them , and finally, my voice worked for me. _

"_NO!__"_

I quickly awoke in a cold sweat. Tears were still running down my cheeks and it felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest , I was breathing so hard.

I'm okay.

He's not here.

He can't hurt me anymore.

I repeated these things to my self in a silent mantra.

I looked out the small holes next to me and saw that it was late afternoon. As I scanned the park I noticed a couple of teenagers, possibly older, smoking a joint at the merry-go-round. They were the only ones, other than me, at the park.

I got out of the tube and put my backpack on. I knew I needed to find another place to crash, and soon. Sookie seemed like the type to freak out and try to find me asap, and I really did not need that.

As I walked past the two teens I made sure to keep my head down, I didn't know if they would try to start something but I didn't have time for any set backs.

"Hey dude, wanna hit this?", a boy called out to me while holding the joint towards me. He had to have been around nineteen or older. He was wearing black ripped jeans with chains on them, a band tee and heavy black steel toe boots. His head was fully shaven and he was covered in tattoos. I walked up to him and hesitantly took the joint from him. He seemed to be six foot and a couple inches but he towered over my five foot height.

I held it and gave him a questioning look, "Just pull the smoke into your mouth and slowly breathe it in, then hold it for a few seconds and release." He seemed almost amused that I didn't know what to do with it.

The girl gave me an encouraging look so I tried to follow his directions. After I breathed in the smoke though, I started choking a little. The girl came up to me and started patting me on the back. She laughed and said, "don't worry about it, we all do it our first time."

She had long dark blood red hair and heavy black makeup. She wore a beautiful black lace dress with a black corset over it with floral black lace stockings paired with (you guessed it) black platform pumps. She had one of those faces where she looked almost out of place in such dark clothing.

But then again, who am I to judge.

"What's your name?" , she asked.

I lowered my head and pointed towards my throat while shaking my head.

"Oh, you can't talk! That's okay, I've got a note pad in my purse", she didn't say it as if she pitied me. She almost reacted as if I told her I preferred dresses to pants. As if it was no big deal.

It was refreshing.

She passed me a small notebook and pen, "By the way my names Angie and that's Kevin"she pointed to the guy that handed me the joint.

I wrote my name on the note pad, _"__Ami__"_

"Well it's nice to me you Ami, you wanna come hang out with us? We're gonna go over to our friend Daniel's apartment."

Kevin backed up her offer, "It'll be fun, you girls can talk or something and us guys can do what we want without Angie all in our way", he had a joking smile on his face that grew wider when Angie gave him a light punch in the arm. "Shut up, Kev."

They both turned their attention back towards me, "So you in?"

I nodded my head. I had no where else to go anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 4

As we walked towards this guy Daniel's house Kevin and Angie decided to tell me about him. In their words he's apparently 'really cool and chill about stuff.' While they talked about this guy they passed the joint around and pretty soon I was very much stoned; I smiled a lot. It felt as if the smile was carved into my face. We walked for a few blocks and I grew curious about why they were in the park in the first place.

I took my new note pad out and wrote _' __so what were you guys doing at the park?__' _I showed it to Angie and she showed it to Kevin.

Kevin was the one who answered, " I got into a fight with my dad so I called Angie, and we decided to go to the park to cool off. When we get got there I sparked a joint and that really chilled me out." He laughed at his own joke, " And what about you missy?" he playfully asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't have to give any direct answers.

"Okay, so what about those scars on your wrist", Angie apparently grew blunt when she was high. " I bet there's a story behind those."

I looked at my wrist , I hadn't thought about those in years. But I very much clearly remember the day I made them.

~Flashback~

_It was two years after he happened to me. _

_I was twelve. And it was Christmas again._

_He never came back after that last Christmas._

_My parents were having another one of their parties. I was hiding in my room too scared to leave. I locked my doors. _

_I hated people and I was always scared he would come back again. _

_The anxiety was killing me, I kept reliving that day and every time Christmas came around it was as if I was stuck in that memory._

_All I wanted was the pain to stop._

_For the memories to cease._

_Only one solution came to me at that time. _

_So I found a pair of scissors._

_I could deal with this torture no longer. It had to end._

_I remember trembling almost violently._

_I felt no pain. I remember the cold sharp blade and then there was red. It ran down arms like a work of art. It was almost beautiful._

_Almost._

_I could feel my aura diminishing as my soul slowly started to lift out of my body. I was literally hanging on the edge of death._

_But I thought of my parents and how they would be the ones to find me. I don__'__t want them to find me like that. _

_In those seconds I said to myself that this could not be it. __  
__I couldn__'__t go out like this._

_I quickly got up with the strength I had left and quickly found bandages. I wrapped my wounds tightly. _

_Once the bleeding finally stopped I passed out and that was the end of that._

I had ignored her question, it wasn't on purpose considering I had become lost in my own thoughts. But it was for the best. I replied with a response that it had been a while since those cuts had happened and that I am better now.

I was quickly becoming sober and no longer wanted to continue this train of thought.

She dropped the subject and we moved on to trivial things; like our favorite colors, foods, activities. Kevin and Angie had been best friends since childhood. They had went to the same school and lived only a block away from each other.

They elaborated even more on Daniel. They said he was a nice guy who was older then they are. But if there was ever trouble at home or they needed money he would always go out of his way to help them, no matter what. He even has an extra bedroom in his house for them that they both decorated. They would go there any time and he would take them out to party or just drive around town . He apparently worked as a mechanic at a local auto shop.

This Daniel was odd. . .but very nice.

We walked down a short dirt road till we had finally reached the mysterious Daniel's home.

"Welcome to Chateau Danny." Angie announced dramatically.

He lived in a small wooded area, in a small house. It was very isolated so I'm assuming he is a private person. Each house was separated by its own little woods.

The sun was setting behind the house and it somehow made everything look softer. It seemed that for those seconds every part of nature started to become alive. It was beautiful.

His home was a charming cottage style that had its own little garage attached. The door to the garage was open and I could see an old Cutlass that was still in good condition.

We walked up to the front porch and knock. It was very quicker opened my a man in his mid to late twenties. He had dark short hair and I couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

"Hey Danny, meet our new friend Ami", Kevin spoke with such familiarity. It was automatically known that they've known each other for a while, had I not been told previously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ami." Daniel took my hand and shook it, smiling gently at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Well why don't you guys come on in before you catch a cold or something."

He chuckled while standing back to let us in. He had a heavy laugh, it was hard yet smooth. I liked it.

For some odd reason I felt as if there was something magical about him.

We went inside and Kevin immediately plopped down on the couch. He had a small but spacious living room, there were two couches and large tv with a game console attached to it. Angie sat down next to Kevin and I took a seat next to her.

"So Ami, where did you meet Kev and Ang?" Daniel asked.

"We met her at the park." Angie answered for me. "And she can't talk."

Daniel was surprised but took it with ease, " Oh ok , do you know sign language Ami?" I shook my head. No one ever bothered to teach or get me classes. "Well when I was in high school I took an ASL class. But I only remember a few words though." He did a few hand gestures. "I think that one means 'where is the bathroom?'". I smiled at him in amusement and he laughed. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kevin said as flopped his head back on the couch.

Angie flicked his head and replied, "Can I get water?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure, and you Ami?"

I wrote down water on my notepad and showed it to Daniel.

As he went to go get the water Angie leaned over and said quietly, "He likes you."

I just shook my head. There'd be no way a guy like him could like some child like me.

"He does, he's never been that nice to new people before. Trust me, I've known Danny for a long time."

I blushed and looked away. Theres no way it's true.


	5. Chapter 5

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 5

A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for the positive feedback on this story :). I was so nervous when I posted it but you guys have seriously been the reason I keep going. I writee for not just myself but for my readers \(n.n\) Thank you guys. Now, onward to the story. I own nothing but my own characters.

(I would like to warn you ahead of time, there is mention of drug use in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable , then I apologize.)

We hung out at Daniel's for a long time. He gave us a few beers; I had never had one before. It was bitter and sweet all at the same time. I got used to the cold drink quickly, and was soon on the next one.

Daniel went into his room and after rummaging around he returned with a wooden box.

"Here ya go. Now it's a party!" He was pretty excited.

He placed the box on the coffee table and Kevin grinned.

He scooted towards the box and opened it. There was a bag of weed and a couple of small bags of white powder. He grabbed a cd case off the small table next to the couch and took one of the small bags of powder along with a small razor blade.

I grabbed my note pad and wrote _'__what is that?__'_

I showed it to Angie, "Its coke. Do you want to try it?"

I looked at Kevin and Daniel, Kevin was cutting the coke and making it into small lines.

I was very nervous to try. I knew it was bad but my curiosity liked to overpower my logic.

Daniel sat next to me on the couch and swung his arm over my shoulders, "Its okay, you don't have to do it." He squeezed my left shoulder for comfort; I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I smiled at him; I wouldn't do it. I leaned back and quietly observed them.

I watched curiously as Kevin leaned over the cd case and started to snort some of the coke as Angie got up and went to the kitchen.

She came back with a beer in her hand, "Yo Danny, we're out of beer. You wanna make a beer run?"

"Yeah, we'll take a walk through the woods, it's a short cut anyways."

After Angie and Daniel did a line , we got up and headed out to the liquor store. As we were heading out, Angie left her jacket.

We were outside and Angie and Kevin were yelling and chasing each other in circles. They were ducking and flying through the trees playing tag. I wasn't sure who was it. But I was sure that they didn't knew either. The had gained a rush of energy and though Daniel had done some as well, he wasn't as hyper active as they stayed at my side while we slowly followed them around so that when they came down they wouldn't be lost.

We went deeper into the forest until we reached a road that turned into a driveway leading to a large church. Angie and Kevin ducked behind large boulders looking over the church.

"That's the Fellowship of the Sun church. They're a bunch of psycho's." Kevin grinned and started laughing, "We should totally mess with them!"

Angie was quick to agree, "Yeah! They're so awful to those vampires."

Kevin then started sneaking towards the church, he grabbed a rock and chucked it at the window.

I stood in shock staring at him. I couldn't believe he actually did that.

Then there were men running outside. Daniel grabbed my hand and we took off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter yay \(n.n\) I own nothing but my own characters.

I held his hand as tight as I could. Branches smacked against my face leaving trails behind and the thorns were ripping at my already worn jeans. We ran as fast as we could as they chased us. I could feel my heart in my throat.

I tripped over a rock and Daniel's hand slipped from mine.

He didn't stop.

And as I looked up I could do nothing but watch his figure get smaller and smaller. I tried to get up but I had twisted my ankle and fell back down. In the next second there were hands on me.

"I caught one!" , One of the guys chasing us had grabbed me. I quickly fought against him and I was rewarded with a sudden fist on the side of my face.

My face felt as if it were on fire and pulsating, I weakly looked up to see the guy who had captured me. He was huge and another guy ran up to us. "Good job Gabe, the others got away. Let's bring her back and see what Steve wants us to do with her."

I was thrown over Gabe's shoulder as he started the trek back to the Fellowship. I refused to go down without a fight and started struggling. He grunted and threatened to silence me but I continued on . I must've worked his last nerve because in the very next second I was thrown down on the pavement and another fist slams into the side of my face.

I fell into darkness.

A/N: Alrighty guys, I know its short… but you must trust me :). I will make it up I promise. Please review :) Much appreciated ^.^.


	7. Chapter 7

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 7

A/N: I absolutely love all of you're reviews :). Thank you guys so much for your support, it helps keep me going. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next installment :). I own nothing but my own characters.

The first sense to return back to me was my sense of touch. I was freezing and I was laying on something hard. Sliding my fingers a little forward I realized it was cement; I was laying on the ground.

The next was my hearing and I instantly regretted it the second it came.

All I could hear was growling .

It sounded feral.

It sounded vicious.

And it sounded like a death that would soon consume me if I didn't move right this second.

That is exactly what I did. And scrambling back as my eyes flew open I slammed into a fence that was completing my cage.

I looked up and I was instantly met with dirty brown eyes and a lovely set of fangs.

I heard hissing and saw that my would be killer was steaming. There were chains wrapped around him and a small cross sitting at his feet.

He was chained to a wall with, what I can surely assume, silver. His shaggy black hair was flopping across his face and he shook his angry eyes at me.

He was hungry, and I realize then that I was his snack.

The man was wearing what looked like used to be nice slacks and a barely buttoned shirt.

He was also very pissed.

I could hardly control my breathing but I knew I needed to. As soon as I got it leveled down the only noise left was his growling.

I do not know how long it took , but eventually he quieted down and settled for glaring into the side of my face.

I pulled my legs to my chin and went to put my head into my knees. I pulled back with a hiss and tenderly touch the side of my face. It seems I was bruised my Gabe's hard hook. Lovely.

Just then I heard a loud bang as a door flew open, and down the stairs came the man I only ever saw on t.v., Reverend Steve Newlin.

"Well hello there little miss sunshine, it seems you finally woke up." With that opening line a low growl from the man chained behind me followed.

Steve shushed him like a child and grinned clapping his hands together, " Please excuse your roommate, he's still adjusting to the change." His voice gained a slow edge to it. "I'm sure the smell is just driving him up the wall. You probably smell delicious, and considering he hasn't eaten in days . . .maybe weeks. Well , he's a bit ravenous now."

I hate him.

I pulled my knees closer together , trying not to show any more fear than I probably already had.

For once, in a very very long time, I wished that I was home.

In Ben Temp, getting annoyed at how many times Sookie would probably try to drag me out the house with her.

Steve chuckled and, thank goodness, turned to leave, " Dear abomination, if you can somehow find a way to capture your meal, I do hope you enjoy. Its the Devil's circle of life right ? The predator eats the pray and they rot in hell together. How perfect." And with that, he went up the stairs slamming the door as loudly as he came.

I couldn't hold it together anymore. I was strong for long enough.

All I wanted was freedom.  
And as quickly as I got it, it was snatched away from me yet again.

I burst into tears.

I cried for my freedom. I cried for a home. I cried for the nature I could no longer relish in. I cried for it all.

As much as I liked to deny it… I was still a kid. A teenager. I can't be my own adult twenty four seven. I can't .

Soon enough the hyperventilating started and I couldn't focus anymore. I felt as if the walls were closing in around me .

"At least your a silent crier."

The tears wouldn't stop.

"Hey…"

I couldn't focus.

"Hey. . .hello" I curled into a ball.

"Blondie ! … HEY!"

My breathing stopped and my eyes were wide open as I tried to sort through my own shock.

I gasped in a gulp of air as the vampire started speaking.

"Thank fuck. You were damn near cardiac arrest and that is the last shit I need in this damn place."

I slowly sat up flipping my hair out of my face as it tried to stick to my cheeks from the sweat and tears.

"Listen up blondie," I stared blankly into his eyes and he sighed wearily when he realized that was all he was getting out of me. " I'm not going to eat you okay?"

I blinked and scooted further away.

"For fucks sake," He had quite the mouth. "I mean it, shit. I know the whole waking to growling isn't helping my convincing you but I thought you were a rejected FOTS or something. Obviously, your whole break down helped prove to me I thought wrong. Now for the love of whatever the hell you believe in, stop the damn crying."

I looked at him for a few more minutes, letting his words sink in.

And finally came back to my logical thoughts. Locking the adolescence away in the back of my mind, I wiped my cheeks with my shirt caller as much as I could.

I stood and looked him straight in the eye.

Cautiously, I approached the vampire. When I was standing almost directly in front of him I just stared.

"Are you gonna say anything or just fuckin' stare?", I realized then he had an english accent. It was. . . interesting.

I just kept staring.

"Fine." He growled again, but it wasn't as threatening as before.

"I am called Farrell."


	8. Chapter 8

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

I blinked and he blinked back.

I nodded my head and waved a little.

"Are you gonna speak or just keep on with the staring shit?", He sounded peeved.

But then again thats pretty much how he's sounded since he started talking.

I decided to cut him some slack and pointed at my throat while shaking my head.

"You can't speak?" I nodded yes.

"Well… shit."

I brought my hands to my waist to grab my notepad from my bag. When I grabbed air, I started panicking and quickly scanned the room.

"If you're looking for your bag, they threw it in the corner of the basement." I looked up at him gratefully. " Outside of the cage."

I plopped on to the ground angry and blew my hair out my face. Running my fingers through it I cringed when I felt all the knots.

"Aye, quit your damn pouting. I have little to no patience for that shit." I looked up at him as he blew his own hair out of his face.

I giggled silently when it flopped back and he growled again.

As I looked at him I started to feel guilt. He was chained to this wall for whatever reason and judging by the deep gashes as the silver sunk in, he was in pain to. Something tells me he didn't deserve this, nor did he ask for it.

I stood up again and gestured at his chains.

He raised a brow in return.

I gestured again and then shrugged my shoulders as if I were lost or confused.

It took a second but he understood.  
"Your asking why I'm here?" I nodded and his eyes grew darker than they already were.

"I was captured… simple as that." I raised my own brow, asking for elaboration.

He sighed, "Its not very flattering towards myself, considering I'm a bloody damn Sheriff. But they nabbed me in the middle of a feed." He looked away. "I'll admit, it was careless. And when I get out of here I know I'll get shit for it. But it happened and I am now paying the price."

He spat, "Bloody fellowship bastards."

I tilted my head and he glared into my face daring me to judge him.

I didn't.

Instead I did something that shocked him and even me.

I reached over and started tugging on the chains.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing ?" He stared in shock as I ignored him and continued to tug on the chains.

I finally got one loose and looked into his eyes, asking what to do before I took it completely off.

"Uh. . ." Huh. He actually stuttered, "Just rip it off. Like a band aid."

I did just that and jumped back as he roared in pain.

He breathed heavily, though he technically didn't need to.

"Sorry," He said with a sheepish grin.

I think he was laughing at me.

Tentatively I walked back over and worked on the others. This time I didn't jump back as he held back his roars and instead growled very _very_ violently.

Soon enough, Farrell was free.


End file.
